Die Welt ist beinahe ein Dorf
by Faris-Eirin
Summary: Prof. Flitwick hat einen neuen Zauberspruch ausgetüftelt und benötigt ein Versuchskaninchen... unser geliebter Severus Snape


Disclaimer:  Alle Personen und Schauplätze, bekannt aus den Harry Potter-Büchern, sind sogenanntes geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling.... die übrigen Orte gehören sich selbst

-+- Die Welt ist (beinahe) ein Dorf -+-

Professor Flitwick stürzte aufgeregt ins Lehrerzimmer. "Ich habs, ich habs!", schrie er aufgeregt und fuchtelte wild mit den Armen. Den anwesenden Professoren wäre beinahe das Herz stehen geblieben.

Severus Snape blickte missbilligend auf und fauchte: "WAS ist denn jetzt schon wieder?" Die übrigen nickten zustimmend. Sie waren alle damit beschäftigt gewesen, die Schülerarbeiten des vor wenigen Tagen stattgefundenen Examens zu korrigieren und nun zierten rote Tintenklekse mehrere der Pergamente.

Remus Lupin war sogar derart erschrocken, dass er sowohl Feder wie auch Tintenfass von sich geworfen hatte – genau in Sybill Trelawneys Schoss, die an dem heutigen Tag eine silberweisse Robe trug. Anscheinend hatten ihre Vorahnungen sie wieder einmal im Stich gelassen. Rot vor Wut blickte sie ihre Robe an, packte das noch halbvolle Tintenfass und schüttete es Lupin über den Kopf. Dieser sprang auf, schnappte sich einen Stapel Pergamente (Arbeiten von Trelawneys Examen) schmetterte sie ihr über den Kopf und warf die zerknitterten Rollen zum Fenster hinaus.

Minerva McGonagall hatte bis zu diesem Moment überrascht zugesehen, stand nun aber auf und stellte sich zwischen die zwei Streitenden. Welch Fehler, denn Trelawney hatte soeben zu einem Kinnhaken ausgeholt, welcher nun statt des vorgesehenen Zieles McGonagalls linkes Auge traf. Durch die Wucht des Aufschlages stolperte sie zurück und fiel über Snape, der sich wieder mit den Prüfungen vor sich beschäftigt hatte, dem Streit keine Aufmerksamkeit beimessend. Da die Stühle nicht für zwei Personen konzipiert waren, brach dieser zusammen und Snape landete auf dem Rücken, McGonagall quer auf ihm.

Gerade als Snape zum Gegenschlag ausholen wollte, wurde die Türe aufgerissen und Dumbledore stürmte dazwischen. "Was geht hier vor?", verlangte er eine Erklärung.

Sowohl die kämpfende wie auch die unbeteiligte Partei (welche mittlerweile in einem Halbkreis um den Ort des Geschehens stand und die Streithähne anfeuerte), blickten errötend zu Boden und schwiegen. Lupin liess Trelawneys Haare los, welche ihr Knie zwischen seinen Beinen wieder zurück zog und ihre Robe glatt strich.

"Er ist schuld.", kam es gleichzeitig aus mehreren Mündern und etliche Finger zeigten auf Flitwick. Dieser riss seinen Blick von den nicht sehr interessanten Bodenplatten los, schaute sich um und erwiderte: "Ach neee."

Also richtete Dumbledore seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Flitwick, durchbohrte in mit einem giftigen Blick und fragte: "Nun? Irgend etwas als Verteidigung vorzubringen?"

"Ich hab ihn gefunden, Albus... Den Zauberspruch, um Dinge wie auch Menschen in einer Sekunde von einem Ort zum anderen zu teleportieren - ohne Zuhilfenahme von Floh-Pulver, Portalen oder sich zu apparieren!", sprudelte es aufgeregt aus ihm hinaus. Die übrigen Lehrer blickten ihn neugierig, den Streit mittlerweile vergessend, an. "Und das Beste an dem Zauber ist, dass er sogar in Hogwarts funktioniert!... Wartet, ich beweise es euch!", sprach er hastig weiter und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf das nächstbeste Objekt. Das nächstbeste Objekt war in diesem Falle Snape und bevor der auch nur einen Ton erwidern konnte, hatte Flitwick den Spruch bereits ausgesprochen.

*WUSCH* - Snape war weg. "Seltsam. Wo ist er denn hin?", wunderte sich Flitwick, "Eigentlich müsste er nun in der Ecke dort drüben stehen..." Die Köpfe der Anwesenden drehten sich in die gezeigte Richtung – doch dort stand niemand.

***

Wie Flitwick versprochen hatte, tauchte Snape in der nächsten Sekunde wieder auf. Doch wo befand er sich? Verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf und schaute sich um. Er stand in einer engen, dunkeln Gasse, die er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Dies war definitiv nicht Hogwarts. Aber war es Hogsmeade? Nein, das roch anders und ausserdem kannte er jeden Winkel und jede Ecke dort. Winkelgasse? Nein, auch nicht. 'London?', fragte er sich gerade, als einige seltsam gekleidete Menschen an ihm vorbeigingen und einen abschätzigen Blick auf seine Erscheinung warfen. Kopfschüttelnd sagten sie etwas zu einander, was Snape London von seiner Liste möglicher Orte streichen liess. Bei ihrer Sprache handelte es sich definitiv NICHT um Englisch. Es klang mehr wie eine Halskrankheit; lauter CKs und CHs und gerollte Rs. 'Ein Wunder, dass die sich nicht gleich an Ort und Stelle übergeben haben.', dachte er böswillig.

"Das genügt!", sagte er zu sich selbst und griff in seine Tasche, um seinen Zauberstab hervor zu holen und sich nach Hogwarts zurück zu apparieren. Doch was er fand, liess ihn augenblicklich erstarren. Er fand... NICHTS! Sein Zauberstab war weg. Und mit eisklarer Erkenntnis kam ihm in den Sinn, dass er diesen vor sich auf den Tisch gelegt hatte, als er mit dem Korrigieren der Schülerarbeiten begonnen hatte. Snape schlug sich vor Wut an die Stirn. Wie hatte er nur so idiotisch sein können und ihn aus der Hand legen – aber wie hätte er auch wissen sollen, was nur Minuten später passieren würde. Also musste er sich einen anderen Weg zurück nach Hogwarts suchen. Doch welchen?

Vorsichtigen Schrittes verliess er die Geborgenheit der Gasse und trat auf einen Platz mit Brunnen hinaus. Wäre er nicht rasch wieder zur Seite gesprungen, hätte ihn ein unachtsamer Passant gerammt. Ohne sich zu entschuldigen hastete dieser weiter, mehrere Tragtaschen schwingend. Erneut blickte Snape sich um und beobachtete die Menschenmasse mit ihren überaus bunten und seltsamen Kleidern wie Ameisen umher wuseln. Allmählich begann er zu begreifen: Dies war kein Ort, an dem er jemals gewesen war – Dies war ein Ort, jenseits allem Magischen. Snape wurde beinahe schlecht bei dem Gedanken, in der Muggle-Welt gelandet zu sein. "Oh nein, wieso ich? Wieso ausgerechnet ich?", stöhnte er und erntete damit einige verwunderte Blicke.

Snape atmete einige Male tief durch. 'Ruhig bleiben', dachte er sich, 'Zuerst einmal herausfinden, wo dieser NICHTSNUTZ von Flitwick dich hingeschickt hat.' Er hoffte, dass nicht alle Muggles so ungebildet waren wie diese, über die er bis jetzt in seinem Leben gestolpert war und ging auf eine ältere Dame zu. "Entschuldigen Sie, Ma'am, aber könnten Sie mir vielleicht sagen, wo ich mich hier genau befinde?", sprach er sie mit absolut reinem, wunderschönem London-Englisch an. Die Frau drehte sich entzückt lächelnd über seine volle, tiefe Stimme um, erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung als sie Snape in schwarzer Robe erblickte, zückte ihre Handtasche und schlug sie ihm mit voller Wucht auf den Kopf.

"Ahhh... ein Satanist", schrie sie, kramte ihr Kruzifix hervor und hielt es mit ausgestrecktem Arm zwischen sich und Snape. Der wusste nicht wie ihm geschah, als er sich plötzlich von mehreren Passanten umringt sah. Da in diesem Moment Flucht als die beste und einzig richtige Alternative erschien, zog er seine Robe etwas enger um sich und eilte raschen Schrittes weg von der Meute. Zu seinem Glück handelte es sich hierbei um nicht sehr mutiges Volk, und schon kurze Zeit später stellte er erleichtert fest, dass er nicht verfolgt wurde. Er schritt eine breite Strasse mit seltsam kleinen, blau-weissen Zügen, die mitten auf der Strasse fuhren, hinab. Den Vorfall mit der unfreundlichen, alten Dame noch vor Augen, wich er den vorbei eilenden Menschen geschickt aus. Irgend jemand musste ihm doch helfen können.

Er hatte die Hoffnung bereits aufgegeben, als er eine ebenfalls schwarz gewandete Gestalt entdeckte. Diese hatte schwarze, lange Haare, ein weiss geschminktes Gesicht und Augen mit dickem, ebenfalls schwarzem Kajal umrandet. Als Snape näher ging, stellte er mit Entsetzen fest, dass es sich hierbei um einen MANN handelte. Beinahe hätte er sich vor Ekel wieder abgewandt, entschied sich dann aber doch, einen neuen Versuch zu wagen und sprach die seltsame Erscheinung an.

"Hi Bruder.", bekam er in nicht sehr verständlichem Englisch zur Antwort, "schon ein wenig zu alt dafür, eh?"

'zu alt für was, DU WURM?', dachte er zu sich selbst, sprach die Worte aber wohl weislich nicht laut aus. Schliesslich wollte er nicht zum x-ten Mal an diesem Tag geschlagen werden.

"Wo wir sind, Mann? Blöde Frage... wohl zuviel gekifft, eh? Wir sind hier in Zürich!", fuhr die Gestalt fort und biss erneut in einen gummigen Hamburger.

'Zürich? Wo um alles in der Welt liegt den das?', fragte sich Snape und wünschte sich zugleich, in Muggle-Geographie besser aufgepasst zu haben. Suchend blickte er sich nach einem Hinweis um. Seine Augen blieben an der Leuchtreklame eines Geschäftes hängen: "Orell Füssli – The Bookshop". Vielleicht könnte er dort eine Antwort finden. Wenn nicht, könnten die Angestellten ihm dort wenigstens in verständlichem Englisch weiter helfen, hoffte er zumindest, und schritt eilig in die Buchhandlung.

Trotz des seltsamen Blickes, den die Verkäuferin seiner Person entgegen brachte, verwies sie ihn in den ersten Stock, wo sich die Geographie-Abteilung befand. Oben angekommen fasste Snape sein Ziel sogleich ins Auge, stellte jedoch mit Verdruss fest, dass er sich zuerst noch durch die Kinderbuch-Abteilung würde kämpfen müssen. Dies erwies sich als einfacher denn angenommen, den kaum erblickten die Kinder ihn, wichen diese mit grossen, ängstlichen Blicken zurück. Er hatte beinahe die ganze Abteilung durchquert, als ihm ein Regal mit Büchern ins Auge fiel. Behende nahm er eines der Bücher zur Hand und fluchte sogleich laut vor sich hin: "Diese VERDAMMTE Rowling! Ich habe Dumbledore gesagt, dass diese Frau nichts als Aerger bringt... und hier haben wir das Ergebnis seiner verfluchten Nachsicht!" – Snape hielt nichts Geringeres als Harry Potters Lebensgeschichte (Band 6) in den Händen. Vorsichtig blickte er sich um, fühlte sich unbeobachtet, und das Buch in seinen Händen verschwand unter der Robe. Es war nicht seine Art zu stehlen, aber da er kein Muggle-Geld besass (und diese Ignoranten vermutlich Gold nicht als Zahlungsmittel anerkannten), musste er sich in anderer Weise um Beweismittel für Dumbledore bemühen. Er zupfte seine Robe wieder zurecht und setzte seinen Weg zur Geographie-Abteilung fort.

Wie der Tag begonnen hatte, so setzte dieser sich nun auch fort. Ein überaus blasser Snape hielt einen grossen Atlas in den Händen, dem er soeben entnommen hatte, dass sich 'Zürich' in einem kleinen Land namens 'Schweiz' befand. 'Grossartig!', dachte er, 'ich bin vermutlich im einzigen Land gestrandet, welches garantiert NICHT über eine Zauberschule verfügt!'. Und nun? Er wusste nicht mehr weiter. Seine letzte Hoffnung zerfloss im Sande... wenn es irgendwo in der Nähe Sand gegeben hätte. Die selbe Verkäuferin, die ihm schon im unteren Stock den Weg gezeigt hatte, unterbrach seine düsteren Gedanken und fragte, ob sie ihm behilflich sein könne. Er dachte eine Weile nach, kam zum Schluss, dass es wohl auch in der winzig kleinen Schweiz Magie-begabte Menschen geben musste und fragte nach der Magie-Abteilung.

Zur Antwort bekam er einen etwas dümmlichen Blick. Nein, so etwas würden sie hier nicht führen. Snape verlor nun jedwelche Hoffnung die er noch hatte oder noch bekommen hätte, wurde aber erneut aus seinen mittlerweile selbstmörderisch gewordenen Gedanken gerissen. "Im Niederdorf gibt es eine Esoterik-Buchhandlung Ernst Gloor. Versuchen Sie es einmal dort!", fuhr die Verkäuferin fort und nahm Snape den Atlas aus den Händen, bevor dieser weiteren Schaden nahm. Aus Angst vor weiteren Attentaten gegenüber seiner Person, liess er sich von der netten aber nicht sehr intelligent wirkenden Verkäuferin den Weg dorthin erklären und zog los.

***

Bei der Buchhandlung handelte es sich um einen überaus kleinen, bis zur Decke mit Büchern gefüllten Mini-Raum. Ein Mann mittleren Alters blickte hinter der Kasse überrascht hoch, lächelte dann aber Snape aufmunternd zu als er den Laden betrat. ,Schwul', dachte Snape. Auf seine Frage hin zeigte dieser affektiert auf ein Regal im hinteren Teil des Raumes. 'Definitiv schwul', setzte Snape seinen Gedankengang fort. Auf dem Weg dorthin passierte er eine Schale mit seltsam aussehenden Zauberstäben. 'Ein Versuch kostet ja nichts.', überlegte er sich, nahm einen Stab aus Eichenholz in die Hand und wedelte damit herum. Nichts geschah. "Was ist den in diesen Zauberstäben drin?", richtete er seine Frage an den Inhaber des Ladens und erntete wieder einmal einen verständnislosen Blick. "Hää?", fragte dieser, "Holz natürlich, was den sonst?" – 'unaustehlich schwul', beendete Snape seine Gedanken.

Kopfschüttelnd schritt er zum Regal mit den englischen Büchern. Dummheit schien in diesem Land wohl angeboren zu sein und eine Voraussetzung, hier leben zu dürfen. Er schaute sich die Buchtitel genauer an, erkannte aber keinen davon und zog willkürlich ein Buch hervor: *Alltagszauber – leicht gemacht*. Snape begann zu blättern und musste trotz seiner momentan etwas prekären Situation laut auflachen. DAS verstanden also Muggles unter Magie! Er wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln und las amüsiert die Durchführung eines Liebeszaubers: *man nehme eine rosarote Kerze und ritze den Namen des/der Liebsten ein. Danach wälze man die Kerze in Rosenöl und bestreue sie mit Sandelholz. An sieben aufeinander folgenden Tagen bei zunehmendem Mond zünde man die behandelte Kerze für eine Stunde an und meditiere über den Erfolg des Zaubers...* ... Weiter kam er nicht, denn ein erneuter Lachanfall machte sich breit.

Der Inhaber des Geschäftes, bat ihn um etwas mehr Ruhe und Ordnung, ansonsten müsse er den Laden bitte wieder verlassen. Dies liess Snape sich nicht zwei Mal sagen und ging immer noch kichernd wieder nach draussen. Die ganze Situation erschien ihm plötzlich so surreal und unrealistisch, dass er wieder in ein unkontrolliertes Lachen ausbrach und sich an einer Hausmauer abstützen musste. Langsam verebbte der Lachkrampf wieder und Snape hätte am Liebsten geweint. Nein, es konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Wieso ausgerechnet er? Es war mehr als er verkraften konnte und setzte vor einen Hauseingang.

"Na, wen haben wir den da?", erklang eine bekannte Stimme hinter ihm, "Wenn das nicht unser 'geliebter' Professor Snape ist. Was machen sie den HIER?"

Hastig stand er auf, drehte sich um und blickte in die Augen eines mittlerweile erwachsenen Percy Weasley. 'Auch das noch!', stöhnte Snape innerlich auf. "Flitwick hat einen neuen Zauber ausprobiert – und mich als Versuchskaninchen missbraucht.", hörte Snape sich erwidern, "Doch leider ist dieser schief gegangen und ich bin statt dessen an diesem gottverfluchten Ort gelandet."

"Dann kommen sie doch rein in die gute Stube, sonst fragen sich die Leute hier noch, ob sie den Verstand verloren haben.", lud Percy ihn grinsend ein und wies ihm den Weg durch einen dunklen Korridor, die Treppe hinauf, zu einem nett eingerichteten Wohnzimmer. Snape setzte sich dankbar hin und liess sich eine Tasse Tee einschenken. Percy blabberte mittlerweilen ohne Punkt und Komma vor sich hin, dass er letztes Jahr aus dem Dienst des Ministeriums ausgetreten war und nun Stadtelfen in Muggle-Siedlungen studierte. Warum er seinen ehemaligen Arbeitgeber verlassen hatte und was er jetzt hier in dieser verdammten Stadt tat, interessierte Snape nicht im Geringsten, doch dies schien Percy nicht zu stören. Schon nach kurzer Zeit wusste Snape beinahe mehr über das Leben seines unverhofften Retters als über Zaubertränke.

Um den Redefluss Percys zu unterbrechen hob Snape die Hand und bat um etwas Floh-Pulver, um nach Hogwarts zurück kehren zu können. Sein Vis-à-Vis grinste hämisch. "Tut mir leid, Professor Snape, aber Magie ist in der Muggle-Welt bis auf wenige Ausnahmen nicht gestattet. Ich führe leider kein Floh-Pulver in meinem Haushalt", antwortete Percy.

"Und was ist mit Ihrem Zauberstab? Könnten Sie so freundlich sein und mir diesen ausleihen, damit ich mich nach Hogwarts apparieren kann?", fragte Snape grimmig zurück.

"Oh, den habe ich momentan nicht zur Hand... er ist in Reparatur, wissen Sie?", hörte er Percy erzählen und ehe er sich versah, schwatzte dieser wieder über irgendwelche Nichtigkeiten.

***

Am nächsten Tag und mit klingenden Ohren stand Snape wieder draussen vor der Türe. Ein freundlich lächelnder Percy winkte ihm aus dem ersten Stock zu, was Snape elegant übersah und Richtung... Bahnhof schritt. Sein kurzzeitiger Gastgeber war so "nett" gewesen und hatte im ein Zugbillet nach London besorgt. Ausserdem hatte er einen Pass mit einem etwas ungünstigen Foto von ihm in die Hand gedrückt bekommen. Snape war überzeugt, dass Percy ihn bezüglich seines Zauberstabes sowie dem Magie-Verbot angelogen hatte – was der Pass in seiner Hand lautend auf *Severus S. Snape* hinreichend bewies. Da er aber in seiner misslichen Lage auf fremde Hilfe angewiesen war, kam sie auch von einer Person namens Percy Weasley, hatte er die Zähne zusammen gebissen und keinen Ton von sich gegeben. 'Percy wird noch dafür zahlen, irgendwann...', überlegte Snape und dachte dabei an längst vergessene, mittelalterliche Folterungen.

Etwas anderes zum Anziehen hatte er nicht bekommen und musste sich somit den missbilligenden Blicken vorbeigehender Leute abgeben. Der Zug nach London mit Umsteigen in Paris stand bereit und Snape flüchtete in sein Abteil. Dank Percys "tollem" Vorschlag verlor er einen weiteren Tag, bis er endlich in Hogwarts eintreffen würde. Mit dem Gedanken an Flitwick, und dass er diesem schon bald das Fell über die Ohren ziehen konnte, stand Snape die überaus langwierige Zugfahrt durch. Da war doch noch was? Genau; er hatte ja ein Buch unter seiner Robe versteckt gehabt, brachte dies nun zum Vorschein und begann zu lesen.

Die Fahrt verliess einigermassen glatt, obwohl die Zöllner zuerst skeptisch auf das Foto in seinem Pass blickten, welches mittlerweile einen Snape mit blonden Harren und pinkfarbener Bluse zeigte - Doch seine Nase war unverkennbar (wenn mittlerweile auf dem Foto beinahe doppelt so gross abgebildet) und sie liessen ihn weiter fahren.

***

Flitwick war mittlerweile nicht viel mehr als ein jammerndes Häufchen Elend. Dumbledore hatte ihn übel beschimpft, und auch die anderen Lehrer waren nicht gerade freundlich mit ihm umgegangen. Sosehr er auch nach einem Gegenzauber suchte, Snape tauchte nicht wieder auf. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären, was schief gegangen war. Auch die übrigen Professoren blieben nicht untätig, aber jedwelche Suche nach der vermissten Person blieb erfolglos. Trotzdem versammelten sie sich täglich im Lehrerzimmer und berichteten über ihre Fortschritte – in diesem Fall: Keine. Sogar Professor Trelawney blieb ungewöhnlich still. Die Schülerarbeiten lagen vergessen über und unter dem Tisch verstreut und die Studenten waren auf kommende Woche vertröstet worden.

Gerade als Dumbledore die Zusammenkunft auflösen wollte, öffnete sich die Türe und Snape trat ein. Stille.

Gemächlich schlenderte Professor Severus Snape auf Dumbledore zu, drückte ihm wortlos das mitgebrachte Buch in die Hände und sagte zu den übrigen Lehrern: "Seid ihr noch nicht fertig mit korrigieren?"

***Ende***

-----------------------------------

Anmerkung: - Ich habe absolut NICHTS gegen sexuell anders orientierte Menschen, noch gegen Zürich, die Schweiz im Allgemeinen und deren Einwohner. Ich wohne selbst in dieser traumhaften Stadt und bin stolz darauf. Wir Schweizer sind höfliche, zuvorkommende Menschen, und jeder, der etwas anderes behauptet, darf sich gerne mit mir anlegen ;-) ... Diese Geschichte ist pure Fantasie und hat nichts mit der Wirklichkeit am Hut.


End file.
